


Trzyzdaniowe

by LLP



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Many AUs, Polski | Polish, three-sentence fics
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLP/pseuds/LLP
Summary: Zbiorek miniaturek, które pisałam na początku zeszłego roku w ramach Tumblrowego wyzwania:http://llp-reblog.tumblr.com/tagged/trzyzdanioweJak macie ochotę możecie mi coś dorzucić (z innych moich fandomów też :V )





	

tsukkiyama long-distance-relationship!au  
Niemal zerwał się z miejsca, słysząc znajomy głos – ciało, dużo szybciej niż świadomość, samo zareagowało i wyrwało się do przodu, by znów złapać Yamaguchiego w ramiona.  
Ale twarz Tadashiego uśmiechała się do niego tylko z okienka Skype’a.  
\- Ojej, Tsukki, nie śpij przed monitorem, znowu klawiatura odbije ci się na twarzy!

asanoya fantasy!au  
\- Dziękuję za podwózkę, nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że olbrzymy są takie miłe!  
\- Kiedy ja nie jestem olbrzymem, tylko… - chciał powiedzieć po raz dwudziesty tego dnia ,,jestem elfem”, ale mały hobbit ześlizgując się z jego barków, dosłownie zawisł na szyi Asahiego i sprezentował mu soczystego całusa.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy, panie olbrzymie!

oikuroo fantasy!au  
\- Twoje królestwo jest już bezpieczne, a to oznacza, że będziesz musiała mi oddać swoją duszę, Księżniczko…  
Odwrócił się z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach i zamarł w zdziwieniu - postać w balowej sukni otoczyły zielonkawe płomienie, pełznące po jej łydkach i ramionach.  
\- Zabawne, że nie spytałeś najpierw, czy coś takiego posiadam - wychrypiała zmienionym głosem, ukazując ostre zęby.

kurokenma polishkonwent!au  
\- …A mówiłem ci trzy razy, że sale sleep roomów są nieogrzewane i będziesz potrzebował śpiwora, więc jeśli będziesz narzekać, że ci nie wygodnie, to się zezłoszczę i nie obudzę cię na ten turniej oldchoolowych gier o piątej, jasne?  
\- Yhym… - odpowiedział sennie Kenma, moszcząc się w śpiworze Kuroo i na klacie przyjaciela. Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem – następnym razem też nie miał zamiaru brać śpiwora. 

oikuro gems!au  
Nie znosił ich wspólnej fuzji. Nie dlatego, że miał coś przeciw niej, nie dlatego, że była niestabilna. Nie znosił jej, bo nie mógł wtedy złapać Toruu mocno za rękę, przytulić, zajrzeć w oczy i powiedzieć do niego łagodnie: ,,Proszę, nie bój się już, już nie musisz, już nie musisz się bać”. 

 

daisuga polishcollege!au  
Poważna mina Daichiego nie wróżyła szybkiego zakończenia tej sprzeczki – Sugawara głęboko westchnął.  
\- Najdroższy, dziękuję ci za całą twoją miłość, za wspaniałe wsparcie, za zdolność do poświęceń… ale dalej uważam, że będziemy musieli wypić tę ostatnią porcję kawy na spółkę, bo owszem, mam jutro egzamin, ale ty masz kolokwium, i jest trzecia w nocy i nie próbuj się ze mną kłócić.  
\- Ale… - zaczął Sawamura, ale Suga zakneblował go pocałunkiem. 

oikuroo royality!au  
Przeciągle spojrzał na sięgający niemal po horyzont rząd nowych niewolników i branek z pobitego królestwa Kotów. Wszyscy, przestraszeni i przytłoczeni rozpaczą, mieli nisko pochylone czoła – wszyscy, prócz tego jednego, kpiąco uśmiechającego się rozczochranego pchlarza, trzymającego głowę wysoko i patrzącego Wspaniałemu Królowi prosto w oczy.  
\- Przyprowadzacie mi go – Oikawa wskazał na chłopaka i odwzajemnił kpiący uśmiech.

yamatsukki Top Model! AU  
\- Niebanalna uroda to zawsze plus w modelingu, łatwiej zostaniesz zapamiętany. Niech znajdą ci lepiej dopasowaną koszulę i szykuj się na następną rundę programu.  
\- Prze…przepraszam pana, ale ja tutaj tylko roznoszę wodę…

kagehina soccer!au   
Zupełnie tego nie przewidział – jak zawodnik o tak niskim wzroście mógł zdecydować się na strzał z główki? A jednak – przed oczami Kageyamy błysnęły tylko rude włosy i granatowo-bordowe paski koszulki, a do jego uszu doleciał huk wiwatującego stadionu. Po tym fantastycznym golu Blaugrana wysunęła się na prowadzenie, a Tobio musiał przyznać w głębi swojego królewskiego serca, że nie docenił tej skocznej pchły z Barcelony. 

kenhina ... just kenhina  
,,Alternative universe”, tak czasem nazywają to w opowiadaniach - wszystko mogłoby być inaczej, gdybyś ty nie miał swojego Króla, gdybym ja nie miał swojego Strażnika, gdybyś pokochał mnie pierwszego, gdybym ja szybciej nauczył się kochać… Czasem miałbym ochotę wyłączyć całą planszę i zacząć grę od początku. Ale kto wie, może byśmy się wtedy w ogóle nie spotkali?


End file.
